Saga 2 Episode 36: Kendo slam
Kendoclubartt.jpg Kenjiii.jpg|Kenji Zaneee.jpg|Zane Alec.jpg|Alec Jay: With the bell for homeroom ringing Kenji knew it was time to go to homeroom. Getting out of his seat and walking off not saying much to Zach either he trailed off out the room. Kenji walked up to his locker slowly pulling off his massagers’ book-bag off his shoulder and throwing it in his locker after he grabbed his schedule out. “Kendo? Cool.” Kenji smirked as he walked to the Kendo club room on the third floor of the school. Decided he was too lazy to take the stairs Kenji decided it’d be a good idea to take the elevator straight up to the third floor. Walking down the corridor and turning a couple of corners he’d come to the door that read “Kendo Club” Kenji walked in the club noticing he was the first one in, which made sense seeing how he was the Kendo Club’s captain. Kenji walked towards the locker room seeing that his bag was still in his locker which was locker 666. Kenji smirked a bit at the number of his locker before opening it up and grabbing his gear. Kenji’s gear was a bit different from everyone else’s. Kenji’s wooden practice sword had blood stains on it from his last match with the former Kendo captain the first year Kenji was at Kasaihana. Not to mention a few blood stains on his outfit that didn’t come out in the wash. “AH KENJI YOU’RE HERE!” Said a deep upbeat voice at the front of the locker room. It was Mr. Pho, the Kendo Instructor at Kasaihana High. Mr. Pho was the perfect example of a physically fit man. Standing about 6 ft 2 with broad shoulders and chiseled chest which was only shown through his insanely tight shirt that looked about two sizes too small which raised the question on how his muscles didn’t break through the shirt. His white polo shirt was tucked into his red track shorts that came up to his thighs showing his amazingly strong hairy legs. Around his calf muscles were these knee high white socks that fit inside his all white trainers. Once upon of time Pho was the reigning Kendo champ back in 2nd Soul Tokyo before the Mad Dog war which brought him to the states and got him this shit job at this shit school. However that didn’t stop Pho from whipping the kids at Kasaihana High into Kendo champions. Pho became the best Kendo Instructor Kasaihana High could ever hope for. Some say the only reason he stayed was because of the huge check the school cuts him, but those are just rumors after all. “How about you get the new equipment out for the freshies, I hear we got a great bunch of new faces this year and I want you to test em out.” Mr. Pho gave Kenji a comical thumbs up before walking towards his office at the edge of the Kendo Dojo. (http://31.media.tumblr.com/6b1e1373c5b876aa099c64f6e13c3fd6/tumblr_mju6egEyuK1r5h4nvo1_400.gif) Kenji gave a small groan before walking off towards the new equipment picking them all up using his wolf strength made his job easier. Picking them up Kenji started laying out mats and equipment for the rest of the students who would start pouring into the class. Now wearing his full Kendo attire holding his helmet in his left hand and practice sword he stood in the middle of the dojo and Mr. Pho at his desk watching everyone come in. Mr. Pho would wait for the class to fill up before starting his lesson Kaiuri: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UQkxNbgohPg ) Zane's eyes widened in Mike's direction. She stared at the back of his chestnut brown head with disdain. The classroom had gone insanely quiet after his outburst. What the hell was wrong ? This wasn't like him at all. Her long lashes fluttered and her eyes remained glued to the back of his head. It appeared that Zane wasn't alone in this, the entire classroom had their attention on Mike as well. Even the teacher had been left at a loss for words. Zane reached her fingers out in Mike's direction before speaking. " Hey, Mike . . . ? " Her voice became hushed and faint as she tried to get the young man to calm himself. But it was to no avail. The distraught male quickly retreated and dashed out of the room. Zane couldn't help, but be a little shocked and confused at his actions. What the hell was that ? She would have looked over to her friend, Nanalee's citrus irises held a gaze with her ivory haired friend. Even Zed was left wondering curiously. Huh. The bell rang moments later and like all the other students, Zed entered the flooding halls of Kasaihana high. She made her way over to her locker, her long alabaster strands were pulled back in knotted braids. She put up her books and grabbed for her training supplies. Stuffing everything in her book bag, Zane slammed her locker door closed and proceeded to head to next period. Kendo class. Her slender fingers caught hold over both of her lengthy white braids and she proceeded to tie them both up into the messiest, sloppiest, but also efficient bun possible. She was familiar with the ways of the sword all too well. Zane knew the disadvantages of " loose ends " when it came to swordplay. Lets just say -- Lesson Learned. ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D3q7jJZbb0g ) As soon as she stepped foot through the threshold of the Kendo room, Zane felt a familiar animosity that she felt looming in the air of her homeroom class. She looked around. Her placid pupils grabbed hold of the sight of her victim and former classmate, Kenji. ' Ah. So that's it is it ? ' She proceeded to step forwards and take her place in the room. ' Well, let's see where this goes, shall we ? ' Her mind flashed with images of the poor wolfblood's death. It had been her doing. And her accomplice, Alice, held a great responsibility for his death as well. There was no doubt that he wanted to return the favor to the both of them. A bittersweet smile curved its way onto Zane's plum colored lips. " Well, okay then. " She voiced sullenly to herself more than anything and waited for further instructions form the teacher. Alec Kawaguchi: The bell rang and his class was over, he got up as everyone else did and left the classroom after hearing about Mr. Ratlaw and all other things. ‘Welp, should go on smoke break now I guess.’ He though as he roamed the halls for the stairs leading upstairs, after a minute of looking he gave up and was going to go outside, however his scarlet eyes caught glimpse of something to have peaked his interest in bold letters. On a white banner hung up on the wall there were blackened characters that were in large bold lettering saying “JOIN THE KENDO CLUB!!!” followed by a little drawing of a person getting hit in the head with a wooden sword to in a Dojo. “Hmm? The Kendo Club….” He questioned the sign before shrugging, it peaked his interest enough to go give it a shot. “Slashing someone sounds fun.” Alec said to himself before while passing people by, most people stared at him for a moment before he looked at them, anyone that looked at him immediately looked away when his crimson eyes meet theirs. “Man, bunch these kids are pussies.” He said under his breath as he shook his head with utter disappointment. “Better be some challenges at this fuckin club.” After ten minutes passed Alec wondered around trying to figure out where the place was, he looked upset and tired as he had been looking for a while. “Where the fuck is it!” He yelled out, some people stared at him like he was some crazy person; for the most part he in a sense was however he held back his tendencies. Alec had a knack for sense of direction let alone finding the places he needed to go to, he saw the boy’s bathroom and entered with the door closing behind him. For the most part the bathrooms were somewhat clean, empty also which gave Alec sometime to gain a clear head. “God this place pisses me off, Wish I was not even in this piss poor place.” He said before spitting in the sink and just as he did someone entered the bathroom with him. Another boy slightly taller yet looked a bit frail and geeky like a nerd would, perfect for him to ask questions. “Hey dude” Alec said with no response, the guy had ignored him and went to take a piss. “Oi bastard, I’m talking to you, you deft.” Alec said once again yet no response. The male looked at Alec in the face after he took his piss and knew he could hear what was being said, this all the more pissed Alec off. “Sorry, I don’t talk to the crazies.” The teenaged male said as he now went over and washed his hands. “Crazy….. Crazy am I?” Alec said as he walked up right behind the male, he was crazy indeed and had a crazy look to boot in his eye. The boy drew a switchblade from his pocket, wrapped one arm around the student and placing his other hand with the blade connecting to the soft flesh around his neck. “Listen here you little shit, talk like that again and I will spill your carcass before this floor, you look smart so tell me what I want to know and I will forgive your pertinence.” Alec said in a cold sinister tone, the guy before him was scared shitless as he felt the blade and most certainly looked like he was going to panic. “Look man I will tell you what you want okay, I’m sorry” He said as he stood still not saying anymore and waited for what was next to come, his heart raced, what felt like hours in the bathroom was only mere minutes. “Just tell me where, the Kendo club is.” Were the words that left his mouth, the male looked dumbfounded like was this kid serious, however he was not about to crack a joke and get himself killed and gave a detailed set of directions to where both the club room was and the club activities took place. “Good, tell anyone about this and you will wish you had not, no jail could hold me, and if I am taken away. I will hunt you down; kill you and your entire family…. Got it.” Every word he said sounded serious, from start to finish all the teenaged kid could do was nod and with that Alec had left the bathrooms and on his journey to the club room. The teenager fell to the bathroom floor and began to piss himself minutes later from the shear shitstorm he had just went through all because some kid had no idea where the rooms were. Alec sighed as he continued on his path down the halls passing more people and teachers of the school; he finally reached the room as instructed and saw the sign with the same logo that the banner had, Kendo Club. ‘Heh, will I ever get to smoke or am I going to have to quit? As if.’ Alec thought before knocking on the club door before entering the room. “Uh hello?” were the only words that left his mouth now. Jay: More students started to pour into the class after Zane arrived in the room. Mr. Pho took out his touchscreen clipboard which had the roaster of every student in the class. He looked over the clip board looking at the names. “Everyone get in and take your Seiza positions before I start roll call…” Pho said with a stern voice as he waited for the kids to get down in the tradition Japanese sitting position. (http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/7f/11/50/7f11502a360931eff9a907c5589d4303.jpg) Once all the students were settled Pho would walk to the front of the dojo standing in front of all the students. “Alright when I call your name say present. Choji…Anu…James…Zane…Ben…Kenji…Alec…” Once he was finished calling names Mr. Pho would place both of his hands behind his back as he dug deep in his lungs bringing out a deep voice that boomed authority. (http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/7f/11/50/7f11502a360931eff9a907c5589d4303.jpg) “As you all know, we at Kasaihana High despise losing, including myself. During my employment at this school I have lead the Kasaihana City Honey Badger Kendo Team to victory in the state Kendo Championship. Just last year we won Nationals for second time with the help of our team captain Kenji Tanaka. Mr. Pho points to Kenji who stood there in front of the students looking through his cellphone watching vine video… “Heheh, what’s two plus two? Pussy.” Kenji said lowly as he chuckled at the video only to hear his name being called then looking up from his phone. “Huh? Oh yeah, hard work and teamwork.” He gave a thumbs up to the class before going back to his videos. Kenji stopped and looked at his classmates to see one of the two girls who killed him his glared shot daggers into the girl's heart as he gripped his bokuto tightly. Pho went on to lecture the kids. “This year I want us to win Nationals again and the competition is looking fiercer than ever meaning we’re going to have to step our game up if we want to crush the other schools. So I want you all to gear up right now. Once you’re in gear I’m going to place you into groups of three and you’re going to spar each other. Alec and Zane I want you two with Kenji, He'll show you two the basic since you're new around here. Don't pull any punches Kenji is more than suited to spar with the two of you. Once everyone was geared up in their kendo attire Kenji would look up from his phone hearing Mr. Pho’s words and who he’d pair Kenji up with. “Heh...” The rest of the students broke off into their pairs and began going into their practicing while Kenji looked at Zane and Alec. “So who wants to go first?...or both at the same time.” Alec Kawaguchi: Alec took his position as he sat in the way he was supposed to, however he was not used to sitting in the seiza position, he heard a list of names be called including his own and sighed. “Present” He said before glancing at the rest of the students of the room, he saw the same guy from before still nose deep into his phone ‘For fuck sake, he does love that phone…’ He returned his attention back to the Kendo instructor Mr. Pho and listened to his words as if he really had a choice. “As you all know, we at Kasaihana High despise losing, including myself. During my employment at this school I have lead the Kasaihana City Honey Badger Kendo Team” Alec could not help but snicker a bit loudly at the name. ‘For fuck sake, Honey Badger, why not fuck nuts?’ He wondered. “To victory in the state Kendo Championship, just last year we won Nationals for second time with the help of our team captain Kenji Tanaka.” Alec’s eyes widened a little as that name peaked his curiosity once more, he turned his head back over to Kenji, the guy who he handed that note to and blinked. ‘This guy, for reals? The guy just sits on his ass in class and is on his phone most of the time.’ Alec sighed in disbelief. He heard his coach soon speak again “This year I want us to win Nationals again and the competition is looking fiercer than ever meaning we’re going to have to step our game up if we want to crush the other schools. So I want you all to gear up right now. Once you’re in gear I’m going to place you into groups of three and you’re going to spar each other. Alec and Zane I want you two with Kenji, He'll show you two the basic since you're new around here. Don't pull any punches Kenji is more than suited to spar with the two of you.” Alec wanted to object since he did not want to start off fighting the head of the Kendo team though something inside him wanted to, he sighed when soon after he was asked by Kenji. “Eh fuck it; I will go first as your opponent.” Alec said as he stood there. ‘Wish we were using real swords, bet it scare the fucker real good if I was really aiming to chop his head off…’ Alec chuckled before he went off to get into his kendo attire, five minutes later he returns back in full kendo gear holding a wooden katana. “This crap is kinda, hard to move in.” Alec said as he stood. "Wanna go first?" Alec asked Kenji. Kaiuri: ( http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=dkB-dx5y0Do ) Zane looked at the teacher as he walked into the room and crossed the matted floors. Being a new student, she still hadn't quite familiarized herself with certain teachers and students who hadn't been on her " priority " list. If they weren't a target, they weren't her concern. So, of course when her techer walked in the classroom, she still had yet to get to know his face. The girl looked down at her schedule and glanced over the page at his name. " Mr. Pho. " Zane pocketed the creased piece of paper between the pleating of her skirt and listened for his instructions. " Everyone get in and take your Seiza positions before I start roll call... " Teacher announced. Zane did as told and like her other classmates assumed the seiza seating postion. Lone strands of silver hair fell from the bindings of her bun and framed her face. She sat close to the back of the class, being in the front wasn't her style. As the teacher ran down a list of name and called the class roll, Zane answered. " Here. " She said simply. In the Kendo Club, there were no familiar faces. A few students she had seen in the hall, maybe two she recognized from across the lunchroom at times, but nothing really prominent. That is . . . No one outside of Kenji. Zane couldn't help her mind trailing back and recapping past events. It had been so easy the way she and her friend had lured him in. Too easy. And though this may be true, it may have worked once. However, it was definitely not going to work again. The Warlocks had lost the element of surprise. Once everything went down with the girls team and boys team, the hunters and huntresses had lost the element of surprise. Not only that, but the wolfbloods retaliated and injured a good bit of warlocks as well. Master Conan included . . . The ball was rolling. Everyone was on their toes now. Zane's expression remained as porcelin. " As you all know, we at Kaisahana High despise losing, including myself. During my employment at the school I have lead the Kasaihana City Honey Badger Kendo Team to victory in the state Kendo Championship. Just last year we won Nationals for a second time with the help of our team captain Kenji Tanaka. " The teacher continued talking and she looked towards Kenji. ' Oh. Oh wow. That's just great. ' And just like that, animosity level was rising once more. She felt the chilled glared of his eyes pierce through her. His eyes held ample hatred. And zane couldn't help, but be slightly surprised at the grouping she was placed into. Oh. This was some shit. Walking over to Kenji and next to Alec, Zane stared at the young men. Her eyes sat stiffly on Kenji though, cool pools of liquid helium remained unshifting. " Heh... So who wants to go first?... or both at the same time. " Baited Kenji. He was taunting her and it was clear. Just as she was about to put her foot forwards and squash the beef between her and Kenji, the other member of their group stepped forward. Zane looked to Alec. Bold. She nodded as the young male stepped forwards and she held her bokuto firmly in hand. She would be on the sidelines for this match, but its okay. Looking at her enemy in action and learning some extent of his skill was a must. Its best this way. The ivory haired beauty stood and observed closely. Jay: "Eh fuck it; I will go first as your opponent." Kenji's ears perked as he turned his head to the little twink looking kid. This caused him to raise an eye brow at the boy's offer to step up first. He nodded and watched him walk off to grab his gear. Kenji's eyes trailed off to look at the Zane girl giving her a sort of challenging look almost as if he was going to say Fuck this and attack her at this moment. Slowly walking up to her, Bokuto in hand, Kenji was about five feet away from her before smirking showing his wolf fangs to her. He'd reach out his empty left hand caressing her chin. "Smile a bit love, I'll be with you in due time." He spoke with a spine chilling tone in the most seductive but creepy tone of voice ever. Kenji was challenging Zane, passive aggressive wasn't even the word for how he was to her. He knew that his time to exact his revenge was going to come but now wasn't the place. Not in front of these people. Not these fools, no, now was time for Kendo and him to show this kid why he was the captain that no one ever wanted to face in class. Kenji walked to the center of the dojo mat which had a ring that surrounded the two would be combatants. Kenji walked in doing a small stretch before placing on his mask. "This crap is kinda, hard to move in." Kenji looked at the kid walking back in his gear. Kenji scuffed at the comment, to a newbie at this class the Kendo attire would seem hard to move in but through his training and his experience in the Kendo club the gear felt weightless to him and without restrictions. Kenji moved his left foot forward placing his weight on his right which was more so towards the back both knees bent slightly. His Bokuto was held firmly in both if his hands and pointed out slightly towards his opponent. His eyes narrowed to different spots of the boys body. He saw how he wasn't even in his fight stance. Kenji smirked a bit before flashes of his death raced through his mind and for a split second he saw Zanes face behind Alec's mask. His feral ways started to take over. Almost in an instant Kenji seemed to disappear from view of anyone in the room with the normal perception. But in actuality Kenji was using his wolf speed to move faster than the human eye could see. Taking only .15 seconds to be five feet away from Alec. He'd bring his Bokuto soaring towards the side of Alec's helmet. The sheer force of Kenji's attack would result in Alec's helmet launching off of his head. The moment this would happen not only would the helmet come off but Alec would be dazed momentarily giving Kenji more than enough time to move on to his next form of attack. This time he would bring his right foot behind Alec's causing him to fall flat on his back. From there Kenji wouldn't waste any time at all. All Kenji would see was Zane face on the poor boy. "Raaggghh" He'd yell out as he'd bring his Bokuto slamming it down into Alec's face repeatedly the first slam would result of the loud snap of his nose and Blood running out violent. Then the second one would bring up a black eye on the boy. Kenji wouldn't stop there however, he'd toss his now bloodied Bokuto to the side and start to slam the bottom of foot on the boys face. Blood would splatter everywhere. The kids in the room would begin to throw up who were watching as Mr. Pho stood in awe as he was shocked to witness the events. After several moments of stomping Kenji would pick up the boy’s limp body then proceed to head butt him in the face through his mask getting blood on his mask. "DIE DIE DIE." Kenji continues to slam his head into the boys cranium until his own helmet was broken and dripping with blood finally dropping the boys lifeless body. He'd look at him as his face returned to the battered and broken face of the boy. He huffed and weaved as he looked at Zane. "Like I said...in due time." Mr.Pho would grab Kenji out of the room and call for paramedics for the boy. Category:Old Evil Saga Category:Saga 2 Category:The Mad Wolf